Many businesses, homeowners and others must hire a professional to change light bulbs on their ceilings. Others that do not wish to pay another person may choose to replace bulbs on their own. This may cause them to drag out bulky ladders. These ladders, quite frequently, are unsafe to use or too heavy for some to carry. In order to reach the light bulbs, one may also have to move furniture, carpeting or other objects that may be in the way.
In other places such a work areas, schools gymnasiums or halls the ceilings may be sufficiently high and may require two employees to set up and move the ladders and scaffolding when changing bulbs. Companies can save money by being able to send only one person to do the job. Having a compact and efficient way to change bulbs may help users to do so, quickly and easily.